


Jizz Hands Solo

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I cannot prepare you enough for the puns, Resistance Kids are just here to have a good time, Undercover Ben, so many puns, title is a little on the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: The Resistance finds out that Jizz means something very different on Jakku, and wastes zero time in teasing Rey about it, but at least they’re decent enough to show her what real Jizz is. A rare night on the town leads to a handful of discoveries.





	Jizz Hands Solo

They’re eating lunch on a break between shifts, Rose has a streak of engine grease smeared across her right cheek and Rey has several lines on her forearms, Poe is unsurprisingly spotless. They’ve been working on repairing a salvaged x-wing for the past two days; the engine needed to be completely replaced, but Rey was resourceful, and after that it was a few easy fixes in comparison. Rose, Rey and Poe had been rewiring things all morning under the constant scrutiny of one orange and white orb of a droid.

“Hey guys!” Finn calls, sliding onto the bench next to Rey, jostling her and she almost drops her resistance mandated protein bar.

“How’s flight training going?” Rose asks around a mouthful of her own food.

“Eh, it’s alright. Just running simulations, it’s pretty boring.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like we can really waste our resources on actual flight training at the moment, we’re pretty strapped.”

“I know.” Finn sighs, and takes a bite of his own bar, “I really miss First Order food,” he moans, managing to look sad and guilty about it at the same time. He takes a minute to glance around the sparsely populated cafeteria and leans closer to them all, “and the entertainment, you know, I heard there’s going to be some live entertainment tomorrow night at the jizz club nearby.” Rey watches as Rose’s nose scrunches up and surely Finn can’t be suggesting they _all_ go see something like that, and shrugs lightly picking up her drink. “I’ve seen the guy once before, and let me tell you, his jizz is unbelievable.”

Rey chokes on her caf, feels it burn as it tries to find a quick exit through her nose and the rest spews across the table, raining down over Poe’s tray. “His what?!” Rey loves Finn and Rose and Poe (on a good day), but this seems like too much. 

The three of them frown at her before Rose finally speaks up, “it’s music, it’s actually quite popular, I personally am not a big fan of it.” A small smile plays at the corners of her mouth, “what did you think it was?”

“Oh!” Rey inhales sharply through her nose and coughs again before placing her cup down and staring at her lap. “We didn't really have - it’s definitely something different in Jakku.”

“Yeah, but what?” Poe asks, pushing his tray out of the way to lean an elbow on the table and stare intently at her.

“You know,” she makes a vague gesture with her hand and they all shake their heads, making Rey sigh and squeeze her eyes shut. “When a guy- with his - and there’s - _kriff_ \- okay, when a guy cums, the stuff... _jizz_.” She hisses helplessly, heat burning up the back of her neck and she thanks the maker that the bond hadn’t chosen to flare to life now, because that would make it even more embarrassing than it already is.

There’s a long stretch of silence that follows, all three of them in varying degrees of slack-jawed shock before the tension breaks with a snort from Rose. Then Poe starts laughing and Rey is pretty sure tears are shining in Finn’s eyes as he laughs too.

“Alright, it’s not that funny,” Rey huffs, crossing her arms and glaring at them, idly she wonders if there’s a way to silence people using the force but she swallows the rest of her caf instead.

“So we’re going now, right? I mean we have to. Rey needs a true jizz experience.” Finn snickers.

“Absolutely,” Poe agrees. “You haven’t truly lived until you’ve felt the jizz flow through you.”

“And to get to experience such quality jizz on your first time, you’re lucky Rey,” Rose says, a smile still teasing the corners of her mouth.

“You’re all terrible. I’m leaving.” Rey says, fighting a smile. “I regret telling you.”

“No, don’t go! You gotta enjoy while the jizz is still hot!” Later, when anyone asks, Poe just somehow managed to tip backwards off of the bench. Probably from laughing too hard, Rey would say when Rose tried to bring up the force.

* * *

She doesn’t get out of it. Rose finds her plucking porgs from trying to next on the Ion Flux Stabilizers and Power converter.

“Come on, Rey, we have an hour to get to the club and you need to not be wearing, well, all of that.” she frowns, gesturing at Rey.

Rey huffs, turning to look at her, a porg tucked under each arm, “what’s wrong with this?” Rey asks, foisting a porg on Rose so she can slam the panel back over the machinery. “Hey, be sure to remind me to replace this so they can’t get back here.”

“Oh Rey, you poetic, noble space mermaid, you’re covered in grease and porg fluff,” Rose says as she sets the porg down and give it a nudge down the hall, “the place we’re going to is nice, when’s the last time you just had fun Rey?” Rose frowns at her before reaching over and tugging gently at her hair, “also, your cute buns are in disarray.”

Rey stares at her for a moment before nodding as she sets her own porg down. “Fun, okay, let’s do it.”

“Great!” Rose exclaims, before turning, “get in the fresher and then come to my room. A night out on the town to celebrate your first time with jizz deserves you getting dressed for the occasion.” Rey makes a noise of discomfort as she follows Rose, “you’re never hearing the end of it,” Rose teases over her shoulder, “I could have said something worse, now come on, no time to waste, we want to enjoy every last bit of jizz.”

“Kriffing - get out.” Rey huffs, watching Rose trot down the loading dock with a laugh before she disappears from sight. She lingers for a moment longer, frowning at the flutter that bounces through the force for the briefest of moments, before resigning herself to her fate when nothing more comes of it. “It’s going to be fun,” she whispers to herself, “I can do that, I think.”

It’s a mad dash to get ready, but in the end everyone manages to scrounge up decent civilian clothes for a night out on the town. Once inside the cantina Rey finds herself holding a glass of a bubbling drink, that’s fruity, sharp and sweet, in one hand while being tugged along by Finn with the other. It’s not great, and the bubbles are weird, but it’s certainly not the worst thing Rey has ever tasted, she thinks, scrunching her nose when some fizz dancing on the surface escapes and hits her.

“Come on, we need to get seats, you can gawk from there.”

“What’s this guys name anyway?” Poe asks over the din of other patrons.

“Dunno his real name, just goes by the name of Jizz Hands.” Finn replies, and Rey sputters out a laugh as Finn pulls out a chair for, first Rose, then her as Poe follows with a tray of more drinks. “You won’t be laughing when you get a load of his jizz.”

“How many credits did this drink cost?” Rey asks, lifting it up so the light catches it.

“Not many, why?” Poe asks.

“I’m debating throwing it at you all,” she replies glibly and Rose bites her lip to attempt to hide a smile, propping her chin in a hand as she takes a large gulp of her own drink.

“Alright, alright, we will _try_ to stop.” Finn concedes, and Rey nods, pleased as he finally takes his seat.

“So this is standard Jizz?” Poe asks leaning towards Finn and Rey clenches a fist until realizing it’s a legitimate question.

“Yeah, yeah, just a crazy talented Jizz-wailer, although there’re rumors he dabbles in Aubade from time to time. I’d love to hear that,” Finn sighs before he Poe and Rose get into a debate of the merits of Aubade vs Glitz and Rey nods along like she understands what they’re talking about, and frankly she’s thankful that there are apparent subsets of jizz, so she doesn’t have to keep hearing the word jizz ad nauseam.

Rey has never been to see a show of any kind before, and she feels restless, sitting in her chair at the small table to the side of the stage while the club gets even more crowded. She tips back onto two legs, hovering for a moment before letting it fall forward again, before someone runs into her.

A sudden hush falls over the gathered audience when all the lights go out and Rey sighs quietly before quickly finishing her drink. Then at the very back of the stage blue lights come on and a small figure steps onto stage, gliding across it in silhouette. 

A slim microphone rises from beneath the stage as the figure stops in front of it. “My fair beings of the galaxy, my name is Cov Viz, and we truly have a special treat for you this evening. As many of you know, his shows are always a surprise event, but a true delight to enjoy. He’s played all over the galaxy, I give you… the master jizz-wailer… Jizz Hands,” He yells the name, throwing his arms wide before quickly retreating from the stage as the crowd around Rey erupts into cheers, as she chokes on her drink and begins to cough, she would have bet credits that Finn wasn’t serious about his name.

It isn’t until silence falls completely that anything happened. A tall figure, shrouded in the darkness of the theatrical lighting walked slowly across the stage, and it takes a moment, until her eyes have fully adjusted that she realizes he’s wearing a partial mask that only left the lower half of his face exposed. He was nearly at center stage where the mic was waiting when she felt a ripple in the force that made her straighten up. _He was here_. As subtly as she could she cast her gaze about as the man began to play.

While she and Ben had been forced to settle their disagreement in the months since Crait courtesy of the Bond they shared that couldn’t be shut off; no one in the Resistance knew, and they certainly didn’t share her unique point of view about the current supreme leader. With a small sigh she regretted going for a non-alcoholic drink. She was here to have fun, not break up a potential pissing contest between everyone. She didn’t even bring a weapon but quickly spotted a few decorative elements she could potentially utilize, assuming Ben seeing her in a dress didn’t distract him long enough to force her friends to run.

Because that’s would need to happen. If he was here, that meant The First Order was already here too, or on their way. They would all need to run again if that were the case. A smaller voice in her head suggested Ben was here for the show, but that just made Rey want to laugh, imagining the Supreme Leader abandoning his post to take in a jizz show. She reached over and picked up Finn’s neglected drink and took a sip, just to try to focus on something else so she didn’t laugh. The noise, despite the music, was low, audience quiet in appreciation and she was sure it wasn’t an appropriate time to laugh. 

In some back part of her brain she registers that the music is actually really good, but she’s too busy thinking about General Leia, and how she used to be a princess, and _oh god did that make Ben a prince?_ She shakes her head; it doesn’t matter, what does matter is that Ben probably did go see shows and do fancy things before being shipped off to train with Luke. He’s been mostly tight lipped about his childhood, and for every answer she got she earned at least one force bond sat in silence because Ben didn’t do well with someone knowing secret things about him. So she would just hover obnoxiously close to him while he wrote pretty words she couldn’t read on paper. No, she smirks now, Ben would _totally_ be at the show of some incredible jizz-wailer.

She casts out slowly, breathing deeply, letting the tendrils of the force weave around the numerous patrons, and she braced herself for the moment she would butt up against his powerful presence. And oh, _oh no,_ she lost all concentration, reeling back in shock and watching in horror as the man currently on stage slowly swings his head around in their direction.

“It’s like he’s looking right at us!” Finn whispers in awe and reaches back blindly to grab his drink, which Rey quickly pushes back in his direction and right into his hand without breaking what she thinks has to be eye contact with master jizz-wailer Ben Jizz Hands Solo. Rey wants to laugh, almost needs to at how ridiculous this whole evening is turning out to be. She has so many questions, and part of her is disappointed the force never connected them while _this_ was going on before, because that would have been something, and she actually _could_ have laughed in that situation. 

After an uncomfortable amount of time Rey actually glares at him before looking pointedly around the room. He’s just been staring at their table, which delights Finn, but it’s just weird. It takes him longer than it should to get the point, but at last he’s looking away from them and Rey feels as though she can relax again for a moment. 

He plays for what seems like an absurd amount of time to Rey, at just over a standard hour, before all the lights on stage go out again and the house lights come up to show he’s gone. People are on their feet clapping and Finn is whistling, much to Rose’s amusement, and Rey feels like she’s lost herself somewhere in this fancy cantina with the secret knowledge she now possesses. She stands and stretches her arms above her head when she feels the gentle brush of his force signature slide against hers.

“What next?” she asks, watching Poe bound back to the bar for more drinks.

“The house band will play, dancing probably.” Rose supplies, while Finn nods along in agreement.

“Oh.”

“Don’t look so surprised, you beautiful, glowing, sun goddess, the night is still very young.”

Rey shoots Finn a baffled look as she sits back down before carrying on, “I just thought, he was the only show, I guess.” 

“Did you want to go back? We can go back,” Finn tells her quickly.

“Oh, no, this is fine. We’re here to have fun, right? Besides, if I wanted to walk back, I can handle myself.” Rey tips back in her chair again, grateful that the crowd seems to be leaving now that the main show was over. “I’ll be back,” she informs them, tipping forward once more before standing, “gonna explore before the band starts.”

“Be safe, don’t take drinks from strangers!” Rose calls after her, and Rey tosses a quick thumbs up over her shoulder before winding her way back through the cantina to the front door where she receives a stamp on her hand from a surly bouncer when she informs him she will be coming back and is only stepping out for some air.

She walks around to the side of the building and makes her way back, barely missing tripping over an empty bottle of something. It stinks back here, of liquor and piss and other unpleasant things. She kicks an empty food wrapper and a door near her flies open, making her jump.

He’s hovering in the shadows that exist in whatever backstage area he’s in, but Rey recognizes him now, the slope of his shoulders, the expanse of his chest, and she’s a fool for not recognizing him on stage immediately.

“Are you coming in, or not?” he asks, now leaning out to get a better look at her, and Rey feels a rush of pride flow through her at the way his expression morphs into shock and delight as she crosses her arms and stomps towards him.

“What are you playing at?” she hisses, once she’s inside and the door has shut behind her.

“It’s called Jizz,” he says, maneuvering them so he can get an arm around her, and he’s leading them deeper into the building.

“No, what are you doing here?”

“Playing Jizz. You look nice, by the way, what are you doing here?” The words seem to tumble out unbidden, and Rey catches him, gaze raking hungrily over her out of the corner of her eye.

Rey traps a scream in her throat at his answer before huffing, “I don’t know. I’m supposed to be having fun, but I don’t - no, seriously Ben. What is going on, this is a joke right? You don’t expect me to believe you just travel from place to place playing - and you’re apparently the best? No one knows it’s you?!”

“I am the best. Ask anyone, I make the best Jizz.”

Rey throws her hands up “Oh my _kriffing hell_. I am going to throttle the next person that says the word ‘jizz’ to me.”

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Ben says lightly, ushering her into what must be his room backstage, and it’s enough to shock her into silence. “Now, are you going to tell me what has you so upset about one word?”

“No,” she replies, sinking onto the lonely couch placed along the far wall of the room, “how long has this been going on?” she diverts, waving a hand in the direction of where his instrument is laid in its case on a table.

“You mean, how long have I been playing the forbidden word? Or how long have I been sneaking away from The First Order to play secret shows of the forbidden word?”

“You’re making it worse, somehow,” she huffs, laying her head back and closing her eyes. “Both, I guess? Wait, you’re _sneaking out?_ Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, is _sneaking out?_ ”

“First, I haven’t always been The Supreme Leader, and second, since the beginning. I’ve been playing for as long as I can remember, really, and I’ve always snuck out to play shows. It wasn’t until people actually started paying attention that I put on the mask.”

“And the name?” she asks, feeling the couch shift as he settles on it, and she opens her eyes to look at him. He’s definitely staring at her legs, but he looks even more exhausted than she remembers.

“Someone gave it to me,” he says, eyes flicking up to meet hers, “I took too long to answer and he just said, ‘Jizz Hands it is, then,’ I think I said, ‘sounds good’, which was stupid, but I was young and how did I know it was going to stick.” He leans in closer to her now, and she can feel his breath on her shoulder. “So what did you think of the show? Best you’ve ever heard?”

Rey shifts, turning to face him and she smiles, “I wouldn’t know, it’s the first time I’ve heard it, so by default, yes, it’s the best, because it’s the only.”

“What? There’s no Jizz on Jakku?” he’s the most bewildered she’s ever seen him.

“Yes, I mean, no, yes, but no. No. Not like, no, just no.” she rambles, trying to tuck her legs up under her before remembering she’s in a dress and not her standard clothes and that’s almost as bad. She crosses them instead, and she’s definitely not pouting over the fact that she can’t sit how she wants.

“Well, now I’m intrigued.” He’s smiling at her, and sure Rey has seen it before, when they’ve been connected through the bond and she’s made a terrible joke, or they’ve finally translated part of the texts successfully, but it’s so much _more_ in person.

“I’ve explained it once, and I’m not doing it again.” Oh, she’s absolutely pouting now. She shifts again, drawing her legs up to kneel on the couch, “can I - would it be weird - I’m going to try something, alright?” she asks finally, watching him watch her. He makes her wait, but he finally nods, and Rey stretches out a tentative hand towards him, “I don’t know what I’m doing,” she says, giving him a crooked smile, “but I think I understand the basics.” Then her fingers brush the skin of his temple before pushing back into his hair slightly. It’s softer than she thought it would be, and she catches him smirking at her, so she focuses on the memory from earlier this week, and never actually Jakku, because that was a door she tried to keep shut.

She cuts it off before the teasing really starts and can feel how he wants to laugh, which is fair, because Rey could absolutely laugh at how much he’s blushing.

“If you tell anyone --” he growls and Rey does laugh then because that was the least threatening thing she’s ever heard from him. She shifts back to sit on her heels as he clears his throat and Rey chews at her lower lip to settle down, “so, I see the traitor is a fan.” Good, just ignoring the whole thing, that works best.

“His name is, Finn,” she admonishes, tugging gently at his hair before releasing him, “but yes, he says you also play Aubade, whatever that is.” She shrugs, slipping her feet back onto the floor and ignoring Ben’s further distressed look. “I should go, I don’t want them to worry.”

“Rey, wait.” She turns and oh, he’s close. “Don’t go, please.”

“You promise it’s just you, right? None of your goons are coming here?” she asks, taking half a step back.

“I’d hardly call them goons.”

“Well, whatever they are, they’re a terrible shot,” she scoffs, letting him step closer.

“It’s just me, I promise.” His voice is a gentle whisper as a hand comes to cup her face, thumb brushing over the apple of her cheek and there’s a number of things Rey wants to say, wants to ask, but she already knows all the answers, so she steps closer instead. Ben shifts, both arms now coming up to brace her as Rey wraps her arms around him and she breathes in deep. She wants to sink into him, somehow stop time and never leave. Ben presses a kiss into her hair and she tilts her head back to look up at him. He’s blushing again, and Rey thinks she might be too as her brain plays a loop of ‘this is it, this is it,’ before she surges up and meets his mouth with her own. 

It’s slightly clumsy, their noses bumping against each other before she huffs against his lips, and realigns their faces. She feels him smiling into this kiss and then they get it right. And, oh, it’s so much more than she was expecting, the force sings around them, and it’s all she can do to ignore it as he deepens the kiss. His teeth gently sinking into her lower lip draws a whimper from her and she’s quick to pay him back in kind, smothering her smirk at his groan against the column of his throat as she kisses him there.

“I really should go,” she whispers into his chest not long after and he squeezes her tighter before releasing her, “is this the part where I say, I dig your groovy tunes, man?” she drawls, stepping backwards towards the door as she does, trying to look like her entire world hasn’t tilted on its axis from a kiss. Kisses. 

“Never say that again,” Ben says, pinching the bridge of his nose and Rey laughs, pulling open the door where she waits for him to look at her again.

“I can do that. I guess I’ll see you around, and uh, thanks, I think I could come to really enjoy your,” she takes a breath, letting her eyes roam his body, “Jizz.” Rey practically runs from the room, leaving him standing there gaping like a fish, and not feeling guilty at all for finally figuring out why she was so fun to tease all week.

She flashes her stamp at the bouncer and pushes through the heavy doors into the cantina again, adrenaline flooding her system, and she can still feel his shock pulsing through the force. It makes her laugh. 

“Rey! You vivacious rainbow of joy where have you been?” Rose practically jumps on her as she’s passing the dance floor. She’s yanked into the fray, Rose gripping both of her hands and swinging them wildly back and forth. 

“Are you drunk?” Rey asks, pulling their hands just short of clipping a serving droid as it passes by.

“No! You are.”

“Alright, where are the boys?” Rey awkwardly dances them off of the dance floor when Rose just smiles and continues dancing. “Of kriffing course,” she mutters, scowling at the table, but she drags Rose along behind her.

“Ohhhh, look, it’s Jizz Hands, Rey it’s Jizz Hands!” Rose rambles in front her and Rey grips her shoulders and deposits her in the chair next to Finn before crossing her arms to glare at Finn and Poe. “Hey!” Rose chirps. “Did you know, you’re tall? Like, _really_ tall? How did you get so tall? Rey is tall too. This is my friend, Rey.” She turns suddenly to Rey. “Rey, are we friends, tell Jizz Hands we’re friends.”

“Here she is! Our elusive, runaway railspeeder!” Poe declares as Rose rambles on, raising his glass and Rey watches liquid spill out over the top to run down his hand and arm. “Rey and I are competing for best pilot of the resistance, but it’s me. I’m the best,” he informs ‘Jizz Hands’, almost too loudly over the music and Rey feels Ben’s amusement over the declaration. The mask tilts up slightly and Rey crosses her arms and quirks a brow at him, biting her lip when the feelings of amusement increase.

Finn just smiles, gaze dancing between her and Rose. “Rey, Rey. Lookit. It’s Jizz Hands.” He tries to point, but he pokes Ben in the stomach and Rey snorts a laugh as Finn apologizes.

“So I see.” She sighs, breaking eye contact with ben to run a hand down over her face and looks around the table at them all, “how did this happen? I was barely gone.”

“Ohhhh, Poe got us something called Shka -Skank Butt Lickker. He got you one too!” Rose reaches across the table and pulls it towards her, almost comically slow, “don’t wanna spill,” she sings.

“I’m sorry, he got you _what?”_ Rey asks, glancing at Ben and she’s glad this mask doesn’t have anything over the lower half of his face, because she really does like his smile.

“I think you mean Skannbult Likker,” he cuts in when both Finn and Poe try to verbalize what they drank. “That’s some strong stuff.”

“Well, it tastes like butt, no matter what it’s called,” Finn burps and Poe laughs. Rose slumps in her chair and starts to snore. “Aww, Rose snores.” Finn ruffles her hair and lays his head down on the table to stare blearily at her sleeping form.

“You two share a bunk.” Poe frowns at the back of Finn’s head before reaching over to grab the drink meant for Rey.

“Oh, no.” Rey practically growls, plucking the drink from the table and putting it down on the abandoned one behind her.

“I paid for that butt,” he grumbles, “you better drink it.”

“I will dismantle your entire ship that we just put together, while you’re too hungover tomorrow to do anything about it,” Rey tells him archly and he grunts while glaring at her.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he crosses his arms to mimic her, “The General wouldn’t allow it,” he grumbles around hiccups.

“The actuator will vanish without a trace,” she insists, and tries to keep her expression stern as she feels a wave of unbridled lust surge from Ben’s direction.

“I need that. That helps me fly,” he slurs, pointing a finger at her, “but I think you could do it. When did you become a twin?”

“Do you want help?” Ben asks, sounding torn between nervousness and amusement from the surrounding group.

“Let him help you, Rey. He’s got the good jizz.” Poe gives her an exaggerated wink.

“He’s not wrong. Besides, I wouldn’t want your first time with jizz to leave you with a bitter taste in your mouth.”

Rey’s jaw drops before she can even think to stop it and she knows she brought this on herself, but she still hates it. Finn’s loud laugh startles Rose awake, and Rey wonders what happened to having fun when Rose tries to smack Finn who just keeps laughing.

“Rey. Rey. A bitter taste. Rey. How does he knowwww? Rey. I like him. Can we keep him?” 

“He’s not a puppy, Finn.” Rey thinks of Ben’s sometimes floppy hair, and his wide, imploring stare and decides maybe Finn is right, but she’s not about to say that out loud where Ben can hear. Finn apparently doesn’t care anymore, because he’s now sloppily kissing Rose, who doesn’t seem to mind, and Rey wonders how long before someone passes out again.

“We’re with the Res-rest- we’re the good guys. You wanna join?” Poe hauls himself up using Ben’s arm and sways into him before burping, loudly, right in his face. “That was an accident.”

“It’s fine.” Ben’s teeth are clenched when he says it, but reaches to steady the pilot all the same. “We should really get you all home.”

“I haven’t been home in - in - hell. Forever, but y’know you’re a pretty nice dude for a reclusive famous guy.”

“Thanks,” Ben grunts, hauling Finn up by his jacket when he and Rose break for air. 

It’s excellent timing, because the house band finishes their set, and even more lights come on, to let everyone know to get out.

“I thought it was bedtime.” Rose mutters against Rey’s neck, “why is it so bright out? Ohhhh, it’s pretty! I didn’t know the room could dance too.”

“Yup, we’re leaving.” Rey shifts Rose’s arm and gets a better grip to support the girl and with one quick look back at Ben, she heads for the front entrance with a sea of other patrons making their exit. Rose is right though, now that the lights are on, Rey can really see the interior, it’s gaudy, but it works, all done up in silver and gold, with large pieces of art placed along the walls. Art you can’t even see in the dark, but maybe it’s not always so hard to see in here.

Once they’re out in the street, she hears Finn take in a huge lungful of air. “It’s like I can breathe again!” 

They don’t even make it a block before Poe vomits all over a storefront. Rose laughs before joining him. Rey can feel Ben’s frustration and amusement through the bond as well as concern. She looks over at him, supporting a nearly asleep Finn, and he turns to look at her.

_Are you alright?_

It comes through the bond, curls through her mind, almost a whisper, yet not and Rey hides her surprise with a smile.

_How long have you known we could do this?_

_I didn’t, just a suspicion. Are you alright though?_

Rey hasn’t had any alcohol except that sip of Finn’s drink near the beginning of the night, of course she’s fine; but oh, it’s barely a flash of a memory between their minds, her parents. 

“I’m fine,” she says out loud and Rose groans.

“Yeah, I’m with Rose on this one. I don’t care,” Poe grunts, and he sounds miserable, but it serves him right.

“Are you done yet?”

“Yeah, I think it’s all-” Poe burps. “Yeah, it’s out. Let’s go. You alright there, Rosie?”

“I told you,” Rose sways at him, pointing a finger, “if you called me that one more time I was stealing BB-8 away from you.”

“You can’t steal my droid, he’ll just come back.” Rey rolls her eyes, at least they were supporting each other now. Rey keeps pace behind them, in case one of them loses their balance, hovering obnoxiously, but they don’t notice. They’re still arguing over the custody of BB-8 when they make it back to the small, previously abandoned space port they were currently operating out of.

“Welcome to the Resistance, Jizz Hands.” Poe swings his arms wide, and Rey could laugh at how pathetic it is, compared to the wealth of The First Order.

“He never said he’d join,” Finn slurs, jolting into awareness now that they’re back. “Thanks for the escort, if you feel like staying, you-” he hiccups and stumbles out of Ben’s grasp and into a tool bench, knocking nearly everything from it with a loud series of clangs. It would be funny if it weren’t the middle of the night. Rose dramatically shushes him and Poe trips over his own feet when he tries to bend down and clean up.

“Would you stop it,” Rey grunts, nudging at Poe with her foot, “Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!” she cries, pulling a spare fusion welder, confiscated from a defunct droid out of his hands.

“Fine,” he draws the word out dramatically as he watches her gently place the item back on the table.

“What is going on out here?”

“We’ve brought a recruit!” Poe sounds proud, that stupid, cocksure grin on his face as he turns to Leia, acting for all the world like he hasn’t been sloppily drunk for the past hour or more. “He plays music. He’s got that hot jizz, right, Rey?”

“I’m reprogramming BB-8, so he doesn’t know who you are.” Rey snaps at him.

Poe winks, “well, when you find out, let me know.” Ben barely twitches when Poe goes to walk away and trips over nothing.

“First that bench incident, and now this, you’re a real klutz anymore, Poe,” Rey calls after him as he stomps down the hall to his quarters.

“Finn, Rose, can you make it to your room?”

“I’m fine. I threw up.” Leia arches a brow at Rose, who smiles and pulls Finn off of Ben. “Goodnight, don’t be mean to the tall people.”

“Hello Rey, Hello Rey’s _friend_ ,” Leia says after a beat too long before sighing. “Well, I don’t have all night.” Leia says when they are alone. “I have several questions, but first.” She gestures at Ben, who grimaces before reluctantly removing his helmet and tucking it under his right arm. Leia’s smile is sad, it’s a smile Rey has seen numerous times before. “You changed your hair.” 

“Mother.” Rey watches them both assess one another, feeling awkward, like she’s intruding on a moment that should be private. “I-” Ben swallows and Rey tries to ignore his jumbled, guilt filled thoughts, ones she knows intimately, ones she has discussed frequently with him, but all of his thoughts cut out when Leia steps close and pulls him into her arms. “I suppose I’ll have to retire now,” Is what Ben chooses to say, instead of anything meaningful, and Rey cringes on his behalf.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you can still perform, but for now, stay,” Leia says, stepping out of her son’s tentative embrace.

“But I-”

“I said stay, Ben.” Leia looks from her son, to Rey, then back to her son, “We can figure things out in the morning, but just stay, if not for me, well-” Leia smiles in Rey’s direction and Ben follows her gaze.

“But-”

“We can discuss this in the morning,” Leia cuts him off and nods with finality when she finally sees him slump in defeat, “Rey, I think you can find accommodations suitable for our guest?” Rey can do nothing but nod dumbly, gaping when Leia smiles, “Excellent, goodnight.” Then she turns on her heel and strides off to her quarters, leaving Ben and Rey gaping after her.

“What just happened?” Rey asks, when Ben’s hand finds its way into her own.

“I’m not - I’m not entirely sure.” 

“Okay, well, um, it’s late,” Rey begins, stepping backwards and gently tugging at Ben’s hand in hers.

“It is,” he agrees, with a small smile.

“I believe I might know of an adequate place to house you for the evening.”

“You do?” he’s keeping pace with her now and Rey smiles up at him, “ah, you do.”

“It’s not much,” she sighs, entering the code that leads to her room, “but, it’s mine, for now.” The door opens with a quiet hiss and they stand there on the threshold before Rey leads them inside, the door shutting quietly behind them. She gives Ben a moment to take in the sparse room and steps into the ‘fresher to change out of her dress and into a loose shirt and pants. When she returns, he’s still just looking around, so she takes his mask from him and puts it on the workbench where she keeps the jedi texts and her saber fragments. She feels jittery and isn’t sure why, because they’ve slept together a handful of times through the bond, but now he’s here.

His body is solid and warm behind her, rather than the solid, but somewhat empty feeling that normally came with their connections. It takes some effort, but she reminds herself that she actually needs to breathe as she turns to face him, head tipping back as he looms over her.

He’s smiling at her and Rey gasps, “Oh no!”

“That is not the reaction I was hoping for,” he teases.

“You left your instrument back at the club,” she tells him, “we need to-”

“Rey.” He grasps her arm as she tries to step around him, “Rey, it’s late. They’re closed. I can get it in the morning, along with my payment.”

“The morning, right, of course.” she lets him lead her to her bunk, and sinks into it before wrestling with the blankets, pulling them from underneath her to toss them at the foot of the bed. She watches Ben kick off his shoes before he suddenly picks her up and deposits her on the far side of the mattress, quickly climbing in after her.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, watching her shift restlessly next to him before lifting his arm and slotting herself against him, her head coming to rest on his upper arm as he turns into her.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong, why would anything be wrong?”

“You’re projecting your thoughts,” He informs her, lips twisting in a bemused smile. “We’ve slept together before.”

“I know, but you’re here, really here, and I can’t stop thinking about-” The memory of their kiss passes between them and Rey nudges her right foot between his calves.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Well,” he clears his throat, “I’m not opposed to doing it again.” Rey blinks up at him, takes in the intensity of his gaze and _hates_ how awkward this feels. Hates how they’re dancing around something like this when they’ve already touched each other’s souls. Ben sucks in a deep breath and Rey winces, he wasn’t supposed to hear _that_ , but she doesn’t regret it, because his lips have found hers again, and this time it’s even better than the first time.

She takes everything he has to give, lets him claim her with his mouth and revels in doing the same to him. His hands find their way beneath her shirt, skirting hesitantly up her stomach, becoming more confident when she arches into his touch and whispers his name into his ear.

“Is this okay?” he asks between heavy breaths when he comes in contact with the bare underside of her breast.

“Yes,” she tells him, mewling in delight when he moves, pads of his calloused fingers gently caressing her skin, coaxing her nipples into hardened peaks. He moans against her jaw where he’s been laving kisses when her own hands burrow under his clothes to find the heated skin of his abdomen. “Ben,” she keens when he pinches her nipples, before quickly soothing them with gentle strokes of his thumbs. His teeth catch on her earlobe and Rey scrapes her fingernails over his stomach, delighting when he shivers against her.

“Rey,” He grunts, rolling his hips into her and Rey hums, turning to press her mouth against his when her hands slip just below the waistband of his pants.

“Is _this_ okay?” she echoes his earlier question, thumb hovering over the fastener.

“Kriff.” He’s hard against her hip and she shifts enough so that he falls into the cradle of her thighs and thrusts against her again, “yes, yes, it’s so good,” he’s trying to speak around kissing her and Rey moans when his hands tighten over her breasts as she undoes his pants and sticks a hand inside. “Rey.” He pulls away from her gasping and stares down at her with eyes blown wide with desire.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asks, worried now that he’s pulled away.

“Never.”

She nods, shifting once more and then her hand is wrapped around his length, “teach me,” she licks her lips, “I don’t know what to do.”

He whimpers and drops his head to her shoulder while withdrawing a hand from her to push his pants down around his thighs before his hand wraps around her own. “Like this,” it’s barely more than a sigh as he works her hand up and down over his length and once she’s got the rhythm down his hand is gone, pushing her shirt up to her armpits.

He lifts off of her to stare down at her chest. Then he’s moving so his legs bracket hers and his hands press her breasts together before he leans down and licks her. 

“Oh!” she jolts up against him, hand tugging harder than she meant to, but he moans against her skin, so she does it again. She’s trembling beneath him and she had no idea anything could feel this good, it certainly never felt like this when she was by herself. His teeth capture a dusky pink bud and she cries out again, feeling something _more_ blooming in her lower abdomen, but she knows it’s not just from her.

His hand is fumbling when he reaches for her own pants and she stills him with a hand on his, “Shhh, later,” she insists, when he pulls away from sucking at her breasts to frown at her, “I don’t think I need-” She doesn’t get to finish what she was going to say.

“Rey,” Her name is a mantra on his lips and both of his hands are teasing at her nipples again as pleasure rockets through her, through their bond, and he’s spilling over her hand and stomach, thrusting into her touch as she continues to stroke him. “Rey,” it’s a quiet noise, almost pained, and Rey tugs his head back to her chest as she shudders, slowly swiping her thumb over the tip of him before extracting her hand from between them. “I’m sorry,” he says against her skin before pulling back, sitting up as far as the bunk will allow and looking down at her.

“What for?” she asks, contemplating her hand, now covered in his spend.

“For that, for not taking care of you.”

Rey hums and finally looks at him, smirking as she licks her hand clean before dropping it down and running her fingertips through the mess gathering in the hollow of her belly button, “You didn’t need to,” she looks away and bites her lip, “I did - I mean, I felt it too.” When she looks back at him, she can’t read his expression, but she can feel how surprised he is by her confession.

“Do you-” he pauses, inching closer before letting his hand reach out and join hers in the cooling mess he’s made of her, “do you think it works both ways?” he asks, mouth falling open when she drags his hand up to her mouth.

“I don’t know,” she sighs, pulling his finger from between her lips with a wet pop, “but I suspect with such an impressive first time, you’ve thoroughly ruined me for all other jizz.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way to the end: thank you for reading!  
> This is very much an exercise in the Discord Chat is a group of enablers and I love them a lot. This honestly started as a short little thing based on: Ben Solo is a Jizz Wailer, but no one knows - like Ron Swanson and Jizz is something else to Rey, and it very much spiraled into all of this. There are a handful of homages to Parks and Rec in here - most of them are very obvious ;) I wish I could have put more. Another time maybe.


End file.
